Lighting is used to illuminate roadways, bikeways, walkways, sidewalks, pathways, bridges, ramps, tunnels, curbs, parking lots, driveways, roadway barriers, drainage structures, utility structures, and many other objects. The lighting devices commonly used for illuminating roadway or other similar surfaces are overhead lights, particularly overhead street lamps. Overhead lighting devices commonly provide inefficient lighting and the majority of light emitted is absorbed by the roadway, structure, or other object and fails to efficiently illuminate the intended object(s).
Furthermore, lighting technologies such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) offer significant advantages over incandescent, fluorescent, and high pressure sodium lamps that are often used in roadway overhead lights. These advantages include, but are not limited to, better lighting quality, longer operating life, and lower energy consumption. The majority of lighting devices used for roadways, bikeways, walkways, sidewalks, pathways, bridges, ramps, tunnels, curbs, parking lots, driveways, roadway barriers, drainage structures, utility structures, and other similar objects are often inefficient and need repair or replacement often. Although the use of LED lighting devices for overhead lighting presents significant advantages over traditional roadway lighting that uses incandescent or fluorescent lights, absorption of light may sometimes require the use of larger LEDs and/or an increased amount of LEDs to provide sufficient illumination. Therefore, there is a need for an improved and more efficient lighting system and method where the majority of the amount of light emitted is not absorbed, and may also be used to communicate information to observers.
Roadway reflectors come in several standard shapes, such as, for example rectangular or circular. Roadway reflectors have not been designed with the intent to illuminate other objects, such as roadways, bikeways, walkways, sidewalks, pathways, bridges, ramps, tunnels, curbs, parking lots, driveways, roadway barriers, drainage structures, utility structures, and other similar objects. Therefore, there is a need for an improved roadway reflector that also illuminates adjacent surfaces without emitting glare-causing light into oncoming traffic, thereby illuminating only the surfaces of the intended objects, while also emitting light that may indicate a condition of the roadway relevant to oncoming traffic.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,327 to Heenan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,344 to Balint et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,175 to Suhr et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,114 to Hedgewick disclose reflective roadway markers having a shell-like housing and a reflective portion of light transmitting material carried by the housing. The marker in all of these patents may not have any light source or power generating elements and may not have sidewalls that are slanted, curved, partially slanted, or partially curved.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/502,232 to Huck et al. discloses a solar powered road marker light that is self-powered and self-illuminating with relatively low energy consumption. The road marker light is installed on road dividers, markers, signs, traffic barriers, traffic control devices, etc. The road marker light may not be installed on a thoroughfare surface, such as a roadway, pathway, sidewalk, curb, or other similar surface. Further, the road marker light may only illuminate the housing of the road marker light and does not illuminate the thoroughfare surface.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/829,800 to Safar discloses flashing red or yellow light in the direction of oncoming traffic so as to relay an advance warning of slowed, stopped, or all-clear traffic conditions to the oncoming traffic. However, Safar does not disclose, and the structure of the system of Safar precludes, a system that may successfully emit illuminating light that does not cause glare in oncoming vehicles while also emitting light indicating a condition of the traffic condition.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.